This is Wrong but I Don't Care
by Princess Shadowfiend
Summary: Kisame really shouldn't drink with minors while in the desert. ONESHOT


Please enjoy :)

**Disclaimer**: This story and the original character, Sarianah, belongs to**_ Lexypink_**. All other rights belong to the original creators of 'Naruto'. This literature is intended for recreational purposes only.

* * *

This is Wrong, but I Don't Care (Revamped!)

This was so stupid. They travelled across Suna to find some hidden jungle where they were supposed to meet a person. This person was supposedly willing to give them intel about enemy forces. It was a total waste of time and the brunette knew that all too well.

But no; Pein _insisted _that they needed all the help they could get, minding cautious steps of course. Imbecile. Right now they were all at the tops of the bingo books, except her, since she knew how to actually hide her identity. Thankfully this caused her membership with the Akatsuki currently unnoticed by the Hidden Villages.

That was the issue, though, because she was paired with Kisame of all people. His appearance was more renowned than Itachi's; seeing a petite brunette walking aside him wearing an identical cloak would definitely give her away. True, she always kept a low profile, but it didn't mean that the village she defected from didn't know of her.

She was dangerous and wanted dead. That's all that mattered. And she'd be damned if a certain blue Nin gave away her current placement amongst the group of missing ninja.

It could mean not being able to rest from time to time while on a solo mission, a privilege granted by Pein due to her expertise in stealth and covering tracks. After all, she was being confronted by a shit load of hunter Nin compared to what she usual had to deal with. And having to deal with _any_was rare.

A sharp whistle snapped her from her thoughts, and she gave her divided attention to her assigned partner.

"We're almost there, kitten." he said, giving a slight mock at the nickname he dubbed her.

"Why can't you be a gentleman and call me by my real name, Kisame? I do it to you." she said looking at him with a scowl painted on her round face, annoyance in her narrowed eyes.

The former Kiri Nin gave her a toothy grin, most of it hidden beneath the bells of his straw hat, but she caught enough of a glimpse to know it was there.

Sarianah huffed from beneath her own head cover, disliking how her average petite height enabled him to make her feel dwarfed. But she was glad that despite how calm and innocent her eyes may seem, her glares were fierce enough to make a man piss in his pants; Hidan was more than happy to prove that fact after calling her short.

Yet somehow, just 'somehow', the shark man had managed to remain unscathed every time he called her midget, shortcake, or in this case; kitten. Ok, she _might_have 'some' feline like characteristics; such as meowing with a cute 'nya' like sound whenever she yawned or sneezed.

Not to mention her ridiculous ability with her agile flexibility when fighting, nearly twisting and curling her body to impossible degrees to deliver continuous fatal sharp blows with her kicks.

Mentally sulking at the realization that she was indeed a 'kitten' the brunette craned her neck to see Kisame giving her a curious expression; eyes slightly wide and brow cocked.

"When are we going to arrive at our rendezvous point?" Dusk was going to arrive soon, and her body was nearly shuddering at the chills that mixed with her sweat soaked body. Sniffing the air she cringed. And she needed a bath of some sort. Pronto.

"We won't be arriving till tomorrow, so we'll be resting at an old shack not too far from here." For once his tone was serious, not that joking lilt to his raspy voice that made it sound like hissing. It actually sounded like his appearance: deep and rough, but still had a velvety drawl to it that made her spine jolt slightly.

They continued the remaining five minutes it took to reach the resting area in silence.

The place certainly lived to how Kisame described it; old. The weathered roof seemed on the brink of collapsing, the walls cracked with holes, and worst of all…

No bath.

She could die, pull out every last soft brown strand of hair that was matted with oily sweat and itched horribly on her scalp. Instead, she stood her ground, not even thinking for a split second on doing something that could have the rest of the Akatsuki question her respectful rank in the organization.

But that didn't stop her from stating her complaints to the older man.

"I need a bath."

All she got in return after they both removed their hats to reveal that they looked as bad as they felt was a glint of mischief in his beady eyes. Skin covered in oily sweat, dirt smudges where the sand had somehow gotten inside their cloaks, and hair matted down and greasy. They didn't smell any better either.

When she removed her cloak a giant wave, compared to her size anyways, hit her straight on with freezing temperatures that made her shriek like the feline she was donned to be recognized as.

Kisame used the same technique on himself, but in a much more caring manner. After he was done he looked like he just got out of a high class spa, while she literally, in all the hated irony, looked and seethed like a nearly drowned cat.

After laughing his heart out with her harsh words of damnation they pulled out the summoning scroll Kisame surprisingly had the smarts to bring for the espionage mission, and he summoned a large sleeping bag that could hold two average sized men.

"Only one?" she murmured, crying pitifully in her head.

"If you ask nicely I'll share." Kisame snickered.

He then pulled out a two litter bottle of Saki after placing Samehada to the side to rest against the wall and shrugging out of his cloak. Smart man, and lucky, because he lacked a shirt beneath to prevent the extra heat that he would've received with one on.

Thinking back to her first days of joining the Akatsuki; Sarianah was barely of ANBU rank at the age of fifteen. She had been forced to assassinate her team captain after being framed of an impossible murder by the actual murderer of the Overlord they were assigned to protect. Who happened to be the very same person who was her team captain.

Almost immediately, about two days later after defection, she had been confronted by the Immortal Combo, and easily escaped when she tricked them into a heated argument. A week later she was found by a duo of Akatsuki that wouldn't fall for such a pathetic tactic; Itachi and Kisame.

She had proven herself far more than worthy in Pein's eyes when they told her of the disastrous fight she put up upon her capture; such as breaking out of Itachi's Mangekyo without so much as a bat of an eyelash. Then, she managed to be on par with Kisame in taijutsu after disarming him with a complex strategy that had them completely bamboozled. But in the end Itachi had a trick up his sleeve he never planned on using in a million years; he managed to block one of her punches to pull her to his chest and kissed her, using the momentary shock to hit a pressure point and knock her unconscious.

She scowled. That had been a dirty trick, stealing her first kiss. A small part of her mind wished that it had been by a certain blue man instead, and she mentally smacked herself for such thoughts. That had been three years ago, and she was still getting unfamiliar shivers up her spine at replaying the intense look the tall male gave her at the second she knocked his hat off with a swift roundhouse kick.

Her ears twitched at the telltale 'glug glug's' that came from said man. Looking to her right he was currently chugging down his Saki like a seasoned drinker, no signs of buzz apparent even though he had already drunk half the bottle.

She never had any form of alcohol in her life, which was obvious due to her still under aged status to drink the intoxicating beverage, and she'd like to keep it that way, but curiosity was getting the better of her. The small voice in her head was admonishing her for even caring about the laws; she was a missing ninja, an Akatsuki. Laws didn't matter.

She fidgeted, looking from the floor, to Kisame, the bottle, then the floor again, repeating the process twice before opening her mouth.

"Kisame?"  
"Yeah?" The reply was so instant, she suspected that he had already known her upcoming question.

"C-can I try some?" He paused from taking another gulp to give her a bemused look before smirking and handing her the jug.

The cheap container made swishing sounds when she caught it, barely quick enough to prevent it from spilling and sent him a glare. He gave a deep chuckle in return, watching her as she stared at the bottle for a moment and after gathering enough wits she placed the brim to her full, pale lips, and tilted her head back.

The reaction to the revolting taste of the liquid when a few drops entered her mouth was immediate, and it sprayed from her mouth as she pulled away from the bottle.

"Ugh!" Giving the container a snarl she tossed it back to him, disgusted.

"How the bloody hell can you stand that stuff?" A laughing snort.

"You're such a lightweight. Wanna try again and prove me wrong?" She knew where that would lead her, she wasn't dumb.

"I'll pass, thank you."

"Tch, your loss, midget." He wasn't getting away with that nickname so easily this time.

She wouldn't dare leap at him. Even though she was twice as deadly as she previously was on the day of her recruitment, he was her usual sparring partner, and three years was more than enough to figure out her peculiar fighting style's patterns, no matter how many twists and turns it had.

She snatched the jug from his hand, ignoring the protesting "Hey!" she received, took a quick deep breath, and chugged down four mouthfuls before pulling away with a tightly clenched face.

"You got guts, pulling off a stunt like that, kitten." She gave him a confused look, blanching at how everything suddenly felt a bit tipsy and shook her head.

Kisame scoffed, shaking his head as well but for a different reason and rolling his eyes.

"Taking in that much at once on your first time can have nasty effects, kitten. Considering the fact that you're underaged as well."

"Who gives a crap about being underaged, sharky?" she shot back.

He rolled his eyes again. 'I rest my case.'  
He suddenly felt soft fingertips tracing his jawline. 'Well well, she's an affectionate drunk. Who knew?' And for him that meant trouble, because he wasn't far from feeling the effects of the alcohol numbing his mind.

"Kisame?" Ok forget the previous statement; because there is no way in hell her voice could sound that smooth. The alcohol was tricking his head already. He should've saved the drink of courage for later, because dessert heat and alcohol never worked well together.

It was too late to erase that mistake, because as soon as he gave her his undivided attention, turning his head to look at her, their lips nearly brushed together.

Her calm, innocent brown eyes had a drunken haze over them, her hooded lids causing her dark lashes to make them appear seductive, pulling him closer. Her lips; those full, soft and plump lips were parted to release small breaths, and the smell of saki mixed with cinnamon wafted into his nose, increasing the drunken effect on his body. And something else he hadn't felt for a long time; Lust.

Her lightly tanned skin glowed its natural ivory, illuminating her entire being with the wave he had nearly drowned her in not long ago, and he noticed that she was shivering lightly, but for two reasons. One of them from being cold, while the other simply sent his ego skyrocketing from the flush on her cheeks.

When he closed the distance their tongues were already fighting, exchanging their warped flavors of cinnamon and musky spice mixed with the rice wine they 'shared'. Eyes closed and hands roaming each other's bodies, they both moaned wantonly.

Her soft, dainty hands traveled up his roughly sculpted torso, lightly tracing each dip of toned muscle with her fingertips, slid over his shoulders, and fisted his shark fin styled hair. His own large blue hands rough and calloused, grabbed everywhere they could reach, sometimes pulling, and at some point pulled her into his lap as he awkwardly scooted towards the bed roll.

He at least had enough of his mind to slide them both beneath the sheet, the tight spacing flushing their bodies together. He faintly recalled when he first saw her, still in her teens, and body still filling out in ways that would have the women at the brothels shrieking in envy.

He was in a daze when they made eye contact through the bells that hung in his face. Her eyes had been in a fierce glare that made his heart skip a beat. Just the pure hatred that poured from those innocent orbs had him lusting after her at first sight.

And he sure as hell was pissed when Itachi pulled that dirty little stunt to knock her out, ending the fight.

Pulling away after biting her lip to make gasp he reached down to palm her left breast, holding his other hand against her stomach to keep her from arching into him as he trailed love bites down her neck. She never stopped moaning save for a few gasps.

Those moans were driving him crazier than a crazy train.

Giving a hard suck on her pulse he squeezed the bosom, switching hands to tend to the other. "Kisame-!" she gasped out when he tweaked the bud that was hardening beneath his palm, twisting it slightly. The action sent fire rushing through her, and the heat was increasing with no signs of stopping.

The pleasure was bliss.

With force she pulled him down so that her mouth could do something other than just making sounds and he released his hold on her stomach to wrap his arm around her curved waist, directing his other hand down even lower, somewhere of more intimacy.

Her cry was muffled by his dominating mouth as he rubbed torturous circles against the bundle of nerves, not caring to show mercy when it was obvious that she preferred the rough handling.

He forcefully pulled away and tore off her mesh top and bra, any words of protest ignored as went back in to worry a perked nipple with his teeth, her screams turning him on even further; he really couldn't stand it.

He needed her. He needed to be inside her. Now.

While punishing the sensitive peak his hand yanked down her shorts to thrust a digit inside, his ears ringing from the vocal moan that action earned him. A growl erupted from his throat, the tightness and searing heat of her nether region making his head spin and his manhood was burning in pain.

The movement was rushed, but he managed to slip off his pants, freeing himself with a groan. He was already so hard. So hard that it hurt from all the heat that was tightening there. Sarianah was in no better position herself, and was going through another round of torture when he added two more fingers inside, pushing in and out relentlessly.

Sarianah threw her head back with a scream, straining her vocals. Her body tensed, her arms pulled her to him, and she shuddered as she released. A small groan formed from her lips as he pulled his fingers out and brought them to his lips. Her taste, it was divine, and the smell was heavenly. His own fingers were sore from sucking them clean hungrily.

Now, for the main event.

Without warning he spread he legs further apart and drove himself home, hissing as her nails dug into his scalp but he held his ground, allowing her to adjust to his size and at tantalizing slow pace he gently rocked his hips, but his movements still held the wild and untamed demeanor his body gave off.

Sarianah encouraged him by hooking her ankles around him, barely enabled to do so due to her flexible capabilities. The sudden pull in by her legs forced him in harder and she gave a vocal moan that was quickly covered by his lips, devouring her in rhythm with his thrusts.

Before long he was driving in her with all his strength, and she had to bear with his harsh movements, moaning out every time he hit that one spot that made her see stars. Kisame let out a roar, his deep voice forming her name as she cried out his own, both of cores tightening painfully before release the coils heat.

His seed filled her till he went limp, releasing the sexual tension had for too long, that only got worsened when she came around. Soft snoring met his ears when he slumped down on her, and he looked up to the owner of the breasts that he selfishly claimed as a pillow, her face was calm and serene, the sight itself making his own eyes droop heavily.

Laying his head back down on her plump bosoms, he dully noted that tomorrow morning was going to be Hell when she woke up with her first hangover.

* * *

**Before reviewing please read the following footnote;**

In Lexypink's stories Akatsuki members will be intimate with minors because they are shameless. In the life of a missing ninja, moralities do not matter. Please do not flame about the Akatsuki's sexual encounters. In short, **Don't Like Don't Read**

**_Also,_**_ **some**_**_unforeseen circumstances have required Lexypink to go on a temporary Hiatus._ _Sorry for the inconvenience._****  
**


End file.
